FateStay Night: Resurrection
by ged565
Summary: 'Resurrection' is my OC's route! I can't say much more about my OC because that'd give stuff away, you'll have to read to find out more! THE FIRST EPISODE TAKES PLACE AFTER EPISODES 0, 1, & 2 FROM THE ANIME FATE/STAY NIGHT: UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS 2014! It takes place after these episodes because the events are basically the same and there was no reason for me to rewrite it all out!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so basically, this is my OC's route. You will have to read to learn more about her. I may not cover some of the original Fate Franchise stuff due to having other things to cover(things more central to my OC) so, yeah. ANOTHER HUGE THING: THE FIRST EPISODE TAKES PLACE AFTER EPISODES 0, 1, AND 2 FROM THE ANIME FATE/STAY NIGHT: UNLIMITED BLADEWORKS 2014! PLEASE BE MINDFUL OF THIS! It takes place after these episodes because the events are basically the same and there was no reason for me to rewrite it all out. Additionally, there may be quite a few changes(like, perhaps, some of the masters)! This is because at the end of the day, THIS IS MY VERSION!**

****ANYWAYS, ENJOY THE STORY!****


	2. Episode 1: The First Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Franchise in any way, shape, or form.**

**So here it is, the first episode of my new story: Fate/Stay Night: Resurrection! I hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Episode 1: The First Battle

"Don't get me wrong, I was just repaying a debt I owed you. I'll call a temporary truce for tonight, but tomorrow, we're enemies again."

"I know, I know." Shirou said.

"Hmph. Good. It wouldn't do you any good to go around and get yourself killed, so I'll walk with you home." Rin crossed her arms.

"I'm not a little kid you know."

"You know I hate owing debts to people, so just let this go and we'll be done with it!"

"Right, right."

"Shirou." Saber said suddenly. They stopped walking. A little girl was standing in the middle of the path.

"What's wrong? It's just a little girl." Shirou said.

"Do you sense it, too?" Rin narrowed her eyes.

"That's not just any little girl. It's Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"Okay, so she has a long name. There's nothing-" A huge figure appeared behind her in the mist.

"Shirou, get behind me!" Saber jumped forward.

"Hello, mister." She stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Illya. Illyasviel von Einzbern." She looked to her right with a smile.

"This is Berserker." Rin grit her teeth.

"This isn't good. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"You must be Rin. It's nice to meet you." Illya said.

"What should we do?" Shirou asked.

"We? You need to get out of here. If you stay, you'll die. Archer, fall back and support!"

"As you command." Archer's presence faded.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not just running away!"

"Shirou! You should do as she says." Saber said before transforming.

"Now." Illya smiled with closed eyes. "Let's all fight." Berserker rushed forward at crazy speed. Saber intercepted.

"No way! He's impossibly fast for a Berserker class!" Rin exclaimed, stepping back.

"Hwa, hya!" Saber slashed twiced, Berserker parrying one and jumping up to dodge the other.

"Emiya-kun, I'll say this one last time, get out of here or you'll just be in the way!"

"Hwaaa!" Saber launched herself at Berserker who blocked, unfazed. Shirou focused his gaze back at Rin.

"I'm not leaving!" Illya was walking a little ways up on the hillside. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"You won't be of any help in this battle."

"Gah!" Saber said as Berserker began overpowering her suddenly.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled. Saber jumped back as she was pushed into the forest. He attacked again, knocking down a tree. With a roar, he chased Saber who began running through the forest.

"Tch. Saber looks like she's having trouble." Shirou began to walk forward.

"Where do you think you're going? I'll go help Saber! You can help by going home and staying safe!" Rin shouted at him before running through the forest after Saber. Shirou watched her go and balled his hands into a fist.

"Go home? Yeah right!" He ran off into the forest.

* * *

"Hoh?" A figure materialized out of nowhere. She had very long brown hair with green strands and a heavy cloak.

"This looks fun." She licked her lips before kneeling and putting her hand on the ground.

* * *

"Hello there." Illya greeted.

"You could sense my presence, as expected of an Einzbern mage." Rin said, her hand held up and prepared to use her magic. Illya took a piece of her hair and created a bird familiar.

"A familiar?" Rin narrowed her eyes. "Gandr!" Black spheres of magic shot at the familiar. The familiar shot magical blasts to counter while Illya walked calmly to the side.

"I'm not interested in you, Rin."

"Good! You won't have enough time to be once I'm through here!" She continued to shoot her Gandr at the familiar, finally managing to bring it down.

"Tohsaka!" Shirou yelled from behind her.

"Emiya-kun? What are you doing here?!"

"Rin, you should focus." Illya said, lifting two more pieces of hair to create two more bird familiars.

"From just a piece of hair? That's so unfair!" Rin yelled as she urgently shot at both familiars. They shot back and Rin quickly ducked and rolled behind a tree.

"Tohsaka! Where's Saber?"

"Up ahead at the graveyard!" He ran past her.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I need to help Saber!" He yelled back. The birds began shooting around where Rin was, looking for her.

"Tch, this is so not an ideal situation!"

* * *

"Saber!" Shirou yelled as Saber clashed with Berserker in the graveyard. He slashed at her, but she ducked behind a gravestone. He smashed the gravestone as Saber jumped up and slashed. Berserker jumped back, getting away with just a scratch.

"Hah!" Saber launched herself behind another gravestone.

"I get what she's doing... Saber!" Shirou yelled.

"Shirou...don't come near!" Saber yelled as she shot to another gravestone. Berserker began smashing all the gravestones in sight out of frustration.

"Hah!" Saber appeared behind one and slashed Berserker's side, making him roar as blood flew up.

"Hah!" She brought her sword forward for another slash, but Berserker backflipped away.

"Archer, where are you?" Saber said. Not waiting for an answer, she charged.

"She can do it!" Shirou said, standing up.

"Archer!" Rin suddenly called from next to Shirou.

"Tohsaka? Don't tell me you killed her already! I would've thought you'd take longer, at least out of hesitation."

"I didn't kill her, she suddenly left. There's something wrong…" Rin said, in deep concentration. An arrow suddenly flew out of nowhere and pierced Berserker's back. Berserker roared.

"Haaaah!" Saber stabbed Berserker in the heart.

"She did it!" Shirou yelled. The ground began shaking.

"What's going on?"

"This can't be Berserker or Illya's doing!"

"Then you?" She shook her head.

"Use your head! There must be another servant around here!" Shirou's eyes widened.

"Saber!"

"Shirou...something strange is happening." She tore her sword out of Berserker but he didn't fall.

"Berserker should be done with that hit." Rin said.

"Shirou, I-" A hand grabbed Saber and her eyes widened.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled as Berserker threw her into a gravestone.

"Gah!" She yelled, coughing out blood.

"Saber!" Rin yelled as she grit her teeth.

"Tohsaka, what's going on? You said Berserker should be done."

"He should! I don't know how he's still alive…" The wound began healing.

"How is he doing that?"

"I don't know! Maybe a noble phantasm? But there isn't a noble phantasm that does that, is there?"

"Berserker!" Illya said from behind him.

"We're leaving. We can't afford to stay here." She began walking away.

"Kuh." Saber breathed out as she stood. Berserker gave her one last glance before jumping away.

"They're leaving." Rin said. The ground started shaking harder.

"One warning." Illya said. She turned around, although she was barely visible in the distance.

"The earth shaking isn't my doing." She disappeared.

"What does that mean?" Shirou said, turning to Rin.

"Like I said earlier, there must be another servant around here! It's not a good idea to stand around here in the open."

"Do you know where the servant is?"

"Give me one moment, Shirou." Saber closed her eyes. The earth erupted beneath her and she was sent flying in the air.

"Saber!"

"Gah!" She yelled, landing with a loud thump. Right in front of Shirou and Rin, a beast crawled its way out of the earth.

"Wh-what…!"

"Emiya-kun, watch out!" Rin grabbed his arm and pulled him back, away from the giant monster.

The beast looked at Saber. It's body was dark and covered in earth and all you could see was big red eyes. Saber stood and lifted her sword.

"Haaah!" She charged. The giant blocked her sword with one hand and grabbed her with the other, lifting her.

"Gaah!" She yelled as it squeezed her.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled, standing up and beginning to run towards them.

"Emiya-kun!" Rin grabbed for him, but he had already run past.

"Archer!" She yelled. A few seconds later, an arrow pierced straight through the giant's arm that was holding Saber.

"Wah?!" Shirou yelled, stopping from the sudden impact.

"Hah!" Saber cut herself free and jumped away before noticing Shirou.

"Shirou!" She yelled as the giant turned towards him. Its hand outstretched. Suddenly, several arrows flew out of the sky and landed on the giant's outstretched arm. The giant roared as it looked around in confusion. When it didn't know what was going on, it charged Saber. Shirou backed away.

"What should we do, Tohsaka?" She grit her teeth.

"There has to be a way to beat this giant thing. Archer! Pierce it through the head!" A few seconds passed before a powerful arrow streaked through the trees and hit the giant straight in the head. The giant roared, gripping its head.

"Haaah!" Saber jumped up and slashed. The arm fell to the ground loudly and the giant roared even more.

"Calm, my child, calm." A woman appeared on the giant's shoulder.

"Is she a master?" Rin said. The giant began sinking into the ground.

"I applaud you, Saber. I also applaud you, Archer. I'm quite interested in you now." The giant sunk into the ground completely and the woman began sinking in, too. She brought a finger up to her shadowed face as she turned to Shirou and Rin.

"I'm quite interested in you. Watch your back. You should never wake the giant." She disappeared into the ground completely.

"Wha…!?" Shirou said, eye twitching.

"Shirou!" Saber ran over to him.

"We're fine. Emiya-kun, you have to heal Saber's wounds."

"I what?"

"With mana!" Rin looked him over. He looked at his hand.

"Nevermind, I should've known better. If you can't heal Saber properly, you'll have to lie low for a while." He scratched his forehead.

"Right." Rin sighed.

"A lot happened already. Possibly two masters and servants in one day."

"What servant was that thing?" Saber said.

"I fought with him, yet I don't have a clue." Rin shook her head as well.

"I don't know, but there's no doubt that they are master and servant. They had an immense amount of mana. We'll have to find out another time." She nodded.

"Let's go, Shirou."

"Right…" Shirou said as his vision began getting blurry.

"Emiya-kun! Emiya-kun!" He heard Rin shouting as he blacked out.

* * *

**And there it is! Did you enjoy it? I started the story out with a fight scene, and I hope you're interested in the turn of events from what actually happened during their fight against Illya(ILLYA IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER), yeah, I said that for no reason. Hope you enjoyed, please, review, review, review! **


	3. Episode 2: Dancing After School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Franchise in any way, shape, or form.**

**I hope you enjoy this episode! Review! That's really all I have to say here right now!**

* * *

Episode 2: Dancing After School

_Shirou was in a dark area, lying down. _

_"Huh?" He looked around._

_ "Where am I?" Suddenly, there was a light and he began moving closer to it without walking. _

_"I will…" Came a voice that wasn't Shirou's. He found his hand stretching for the light. _

_"It will be mine!"_

* * *

"Hah!" Shirou shot up, breaking out into a cold sweat and panting. He looked around to find himself in his room.

"Shirou?" Saber said, opening the sliding door. Shirou jumped up but calmed down.

"Oh, Saber, it's just you."

"Shirou!" The door opened wider to reveal Fujimura.

"Oh, Fuji-nee, you too." He wiped the sweat off his forehead before looking back up in realization.

"Huh?!"

* * *

"So Shirou...who is she?"

"Well, that's uh…" Saber sat there sipping tea, looking back and forth.

"That's...she was here for Kiritsugu!" He said quickly.

"She was, huh…" Fujimura inspected Saber.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Saber said. Fujimura smiled.

"Will she be staying here then?" Shirou nodded.

"Alright!" Fujimura yelled.

"What's with that reaction?" Shirou asked. She sat back down.

"Sakura said she probably wouldn't be coming over for a while."

"Oh, that's alright."

"Anyway, I need to head out. Thank you for the food!" She ran out the door. Shirou sighed.

"Why does she always do this? And I wonder why Sakura isn't able to come over for a while. She usually does everything she can just to make time to come over, for some reason…guess I shouldn't dwell on it too much."

"Shirou." Saber said.

"Hm?" He turned back to Saber.

"I would like to discuss last night with you." He nodded. He went to put the dishes away before coming back.

"I'll wash those later. What is it?"

"You must have questions."

"Well, yeah, I can think of a few. For example, I don't understand noble phantasms very much." Saber nodded.

"A good place to start. You understand that servants are heroes summoned from long ago to the present time, correct?" He nodded.

"Think of noble phantasms as our trump cards, a secret ability that represents our identity."

"I see. Oh, what is your identity, Saber?"

"Sorry, Shirou. But I would rather not reveal that to you. In fact, I would rather no one know my true identity, so I would prefer not to use my noble phantasm, as that would give it away. No offense, it's not that I don't trust you. However, you are not a properly trained mage, therefore, your information could easily slip to any other mage."

"Thanks…" Shirou said. He stood.

"Well, don't worry, I understand." He walked over to the sink to do the dishes. He looked up as he washed the dishes.

"The sun's high in the sky already, huh." There was silence before Shirou dropped the dishes.

"Wha?!" He yelled.

"Shirou, what is the problem?"

"School!"

* * *

Shirou rushed into the school, panting.

"I can't believe I'm late...Issei will kill me." Shirou rushed to the student council room.

"Emiya? I thought you weren't here today."

"Sorry, Issei. I was running late."

"Late is an understatement. You've missed half the day."

"I know, I know." Shirou's eyes widened.

"I was rushing so I didn't get a lunch! Looks like I'll have to go to the cafeteria."

"Go, you're useless to me here, anyway."

"Thanks…I've been told I'm useless quite a lot in the past day." He walked over and opened the sliding door to reveal Rin.

"Tohsaka!" Issei yelled.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou said after an awkward silence. Her face scrunched up in anger.

"Emiya-kun! You made me wait almost the entire day to talk to you. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...what do we need to talk about?"

"What do we…" She trailed off before exploding.

"Are you that casual?! There's plenty that needs to be talked about!" She glanced at Issei.

"Hurry up, you're coming with me."

"Wha? Wait, Tohsaka!" But he was already being dragged by Rin.

"What's with this? And to do that in front of Issei?"

"Hmph." Rin said stubbornly until they were finally on the rooftop.

"The roof?" Shirou said.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Would it matter?" He asked, following her. They sat by the wall.

"Did you talk with Saber at all about last night?" He nodded.

"She told me about noble phantasms." Rin waited for him to say more, but it became clear that was all.

"That's it?! Noble phantasms?"

"I slept in a lot and that's all we got to before I realized we had school today." Rin shook her head in exasperation.

"Honestly, what kind of magus are you?! But back to important matters...I don't think Illyasviel and Berserker will attack us again anytime soon."

"Well that's good to know." He stretched before starting to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't have a lunch."

"You don't have a lunch?" She looked and saw he didn't.

"Well...y-you can sh-share mine!" He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Wh-wha...don't look at me like that! It's just...just so we can go over the Grail war. We don't have all the time in the world you know!"

"Alright, alright." He said finally, walking over.

"If it's no problem with you."

"Hmph." Rin looked the opposite way as she shoved her bento towards him. He began eating slowly.

"So how about the other servant?" She coughed.

"Well, that's what we have to figure out. I propose a truce until we find out who this other servant and master is. We don't know when they could come attack again because we don't even know anything about them." Shirou nodded.

"I wouldn't worry much. I feel like she was bluffing back there."

"You don't worry about anything, do you? Do you even understand the magnitude of the Holy Grail War?! It might not be them, but there's still four other servants out there! They could be anywhere at any time. We have to be cautious." Shirou stretched.

"Well, at least it's good to know there's no servants at school other than you and I."

"Honestly, I'm surprised that there's two masters around here at all, what with how big Fuyuki City is."

"Well, lunch time is almost over. I should probably show up early to class so that I can get yelled at without the other students there." Rin nodded.

"Are you feeling better? You just blacked out yesterday."

"Sorry, must've been the fatigue. I'm fine." Rin nodded as she stood.

"Just remember, it's only a temporary cease fire." He nodded as he walked off.

"Right, right, don't need to remind me." He opened the door leading down from the roof to reveal Sakura.

"Sakura?!" He said, surprised.

"G-good evening, Senpai." There was silence.

"So...what are you doing here?"

"I...um." She looked behind him to Rin.

"I just...saw you two come up here, so I was wondering...that's all."

"Oh, was that it, Sakura? I was just scolding Emiya-kun for coming to school late. Fujimura-sensei and our other teachers will chew him out if he's late again."

"Don't remind me, Tohsaka. Anyway, I have to go to class."

"Mm." Sakura nodded as he passed by her. Sakura gave Rin one last glance before walking off after him.

* * *

"Kya!" Fujimura yelled, clutching her head.

"I leave you and Saber alone for just a moment and you end up showing up late!"

"Wait, Fujimura-sensei! You don't have to overreact."

"Huhhhh…" She pointed at his seat. He sighed as he walked over to his seat.

"I failed as a caretaker…" She said.

"Fujimura-sensei!" Shirou yelled, but the other students began to come into the classroom, including Rin. The bell rang.

"Hello children. Today, we are going to talk about why you never leave children home alone." Shirou sighed.

* * *

"And that's all for today." Fujimura said with a clap as students began filing out of the classroom. Shirou walked past Rin without glancing at her.

"You. Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…" He looked at her.

"Where should I be going?" He said, unsure of how to answer. She pulled him to the side of the hallway.

"We are staying after school today. We can't be sure that we're the only masters around here." She said in a lowered voice. He sighed.

"Alright, alright." They felt themselves being watched. They looked to the side. Sakura gave them one glance before disappearing into the crowd.

"Do you think she heard any of our conversation on the roof?" Shirou asked. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Well, there's always a chance, but there's no way to find out. There shouldn't be any harm in it if it's just Sakura."

"If you say so." Most of the students had left the school by now and they were walking down an empty hallway.

"So you said we can't be sure we're the only masters around here. How can we make sure that we are?" Rin sighed as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Ugh, and I get you as my partner...of course, we scout the school for any signs of mana. Whether it be traces of mana or seals and such. We have to make sure there's not a bounded field around here."

"Okay, okay."

"You _can_ at least sense mana, right?" He looked up.

"Let's see." Rin sighed.

"Do I have to do everything around here?"

"Where first?" "Let's check the first floor and make our way up." They moved to the first floor.

"I don't sense anything."

"Well, lucky for you, I don't sense anything either." They had finished scouting the first floor and now were on to the second.

"If there are any other masters, guesses to who?" Rin thought for a moment, but shook her head.

"There aren't any other prestigious mage families in Fuyuki City except for the Tohsakas. The Einzberns are from Germany and I suspect that Illya is staying at the Einzbern castle in the outskirts of the city."

"That's good to know." Shirou said.

"But then again, _you're_ a master, so that leaves room for anything to happen."

"That kind of hurts." Rin ignored him as she entered the library.

"Do you think there'll be anything in here?" Rin stomped her foot.

"Stop asking questions, and start searching!"

"I'm just trying to make talk." He said, putting his hands in front of him. The door suddenly closed behind them. Rin snapped back to focus.

"There's definitely something here. Do you sense that mana?" Shirou nodded.

"It could just be an impending sense of doom."

"Excuse me." A girl said, stepping out from behind a bookshelf. She had wavy golden hair and amber eyes.

"Um, hello. Are you the only person in the library?" Rin asked. She shook her head.

"You two are here, too."

"Well, she got you there." Shirou said. Rin rolled her eyes.

"I have a request." The girl said, stepping forward. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Emiya-kun…" She warned.

"What's the request?" He asked, stepping forward.

"Would you please…" Her eyes met theirs.

"...run for your lives?"

There was the sound of a bunch of windows smashing as Rin dragged Shirou to the ground.

"Tohsaka! What's going on?"

"Can't you use your head?! She's a magus or a servant and she's trying to kill us!" Shirou grit his teeth.

Suddenly, everything became silent and all they could hear was a low growling noise.

"What is that?" Shirou said, a bit too loudly. They quickly scanned the library. The noise was coming from an aisle of the bookshelves. The noise got closer and closer until a snout rounded the corner.

"Tohsaka…!" Shirou yelled, his heart skipping a beat. Rin stepped back a little.

"It looks like some kind of familiar!" Rin said, raising her arm. It rounded the corner more and they saw what looked like a huge crocodile.

"What's the plan?" Shirou asked.

"Run!" She yelled, shooting a gandr at the crocodile before turning and running for the doors.

"Yeah, I suppose we should listen to that girl's request." He said, going after her. With a roar, the monster chased them. The door wouldn't budge.

"Ugh! She must've locked the stupid doors."

"Tohsaka, move!" Shirou said, walking forward. He picked up a meter stick off the ground and shut his eyes.

"Trace on." Green lines sprouted around the meter stick from his arm. The monster opened its mouth as it rushed at them, revealing nasty curved teeth.

"Emiya-kun, hurry up!"

"No time to perfect it!" He began hitting the door with the glowing meter stick.

"Emiya-kun!" Rin yelled, her voice strained as she began shooting the crocodile rapidly. Its mouth was right on them as the door fell.

They raced through the open entrance and down the hallway as the monster chased them.

"Next time, let me do the door busting!" Rin said, agitated.

"Is this really what we should be talking about right now?" Shirou panted.

"On another note, why is this thing so fast?" They rounded a corner, but the monster had no trouble chasing them still. Rin grit her teeth and began firing Gandr shots backwards.

"We have to get out of the school!" They began coming closer to the end of the hallway.

"We can jump out the window!" Shirou suggested. She looked at him doubtfully.

"Can you?"

"Elevator?"

"Ugh!" Rin ran towards the window.

"We'll take the shorter route!"

"Alright! I've never tried this before." Rin shot the window with a gandr to break the glass before leaping out. She said a quick incantation as her legs glowed blue.

"Here goes nothing!" The crocodile snapped its jaws down to eat Shirou, but he was out the window.

"Whaaa!" He yelled. They fell through the trees by the school. Rin landed easily on her legs.

"Wha?" Shirou landed on his back. The empowered meter stick fell in between his legs. The monster roared from where it was.

"Ungraceful, but it'll do." Rin walked over to him. He got up as they looked to see the monster sticking its snout out the window.

"Come on, let's go. We can't defeat it without Saber or Archer. If its master is smart, she'll leave as soon as we're gone." Shirou rubbed his forehead as he followed her.

"Man, we broke windows and doors, can you believe it?" Rin shrugged.

"What's so great about that?"

"The school's gonna have to repair them, I mean. What was that thing, anyway?"

"I don't think it's a servant, at least, it's not like any I would think. More of like...a familiar. That must make the girl a master, and at the very least, a magus."

"Well, I don't want to run into her again."

"This confirms it then. There are more masters around here. The school isn't safe after all the students are gone, and even then we can't be sure they won't attack while school is going on during the day."

"Hmm?" Came a voice. They looked ahead to see the girl.

"Wha?!" Shirou yelled, stopping immediately. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"You're a magus, aren't you?" She got no answer.

"I don't recognize you at all. You don't go to our school, do you?" Again, no answer.

"What should we do?" Shirou whispered, looking around nervously for any signs of the monster.

"We have to get some answers out of her." Rin said. The girl smiled.

"You may try."

"For starters, what are you doing here? You have to be a master in the Holy Grail war if you're trying to kill us." She walked towards them. Shirou picked up the enhanced meter stick and held it up.

"You're approaching two masters while you're just one. I appreciated the warning earlier, by the way." She smiled.

"Oh, that…" She grabbed the meter stick. His eyes widened as she tore it out of his hand and threw it to the side.

"Stop right there! If you're looking for a fight, you'll have one." Rin said. The girl's hand went to Shirou's neck immediately.

"Make a sudden movement and he dies." Shirou's eyes widened.

"Tch!" Rin said, backing away.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much. To be honest, I'm willing to cooperate with you, a bit."

"After trying to kill us? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Getting eaten by him should be seen as a wonderful thing. You get to move on to the underworld after all."

"I'd like to think that I'm not moving on to the underworld." Shirou said.

"You said you were willing to cooperate. What's your price?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I promise you." Shirou's eyes narrowed.

"Tohsaka...this is way too suspicious. You should get rid of her since she's a master. I'm pretty sure she's just buying time for her monster."

"You think I haven't thought of that already?!" Rin grit her teeth.

"Don't worry about me."

"Not another word out of your mouth." She said, backing Shirou up into a tree.

"Wait! You said you wanted to cooperate? Well, the first thing you can do is release Emiya-kun." She smiled and backed away. Shirou coughed and ran to Rin's side.

"Alright. You have to have some price. What is your goal, your motives? Why do you want to cooperate with us?"

"I personally have no motive. I have no thought for myself."

"What does that mean?" Shirou said, scratching his head and looking at Rin. She narrowed her eyes.

"You are a master, aren't you? Was that crocodile earlier your servant?" She smiled.

"We'll play twenty questions with a twist. You get three questions and you've used up two. No, I am not a master. Yes, that crocodile was my servant." Shirou scratched his head.

"I still don't get it."

"We get one more question. Why were you trying to kill us earlier in the library?"

"Orders." She said simply. Rin became aware of a loud running noise in the distance.

"Emiya-kun!"

"Huh?" He said. The trees gave way and the crocodile appeared behind them.

"Stop!" The girl was in front of them and put her hands up, forcing the crocodile to come to a halt. She jumped on the crocodile's back and they were gone. Shirou had fallen over.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"Orders...then she was working with someone else. Why would she want to work with us instead?"

"Tohsaka? Tohsaka?" Shirou said, waving his hand in front of her face. She shook her head.

"Ugh, now I have even more to plan out. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Make sure you tell Saber about what happened today. Later." He nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

The girl sat in a corner, curled up.

"Away." The crocodile disappeared. She looked up at the sun, biting her lower lip.

"I won't serve you. I won't serve you any longer."

_"But you've no choice."_ Said another voice. She gripped her head, but suddenly stopped as her eyes got a red glint.

"I am your servant." She said. She stood.

"I will work to kill the other masters under you."

* * *

**Confused? You should be. I hope its the type of confusion that makes you want to read and figure out what comes next, though. All will become clear, I promise, although some of the things in the other Fate Franchises might not be covered as much here because I've got other things I'm going to cover. This is going to be like an actual anime kind of, there's 26 episodes planned out. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Episode 3: The Battlefield Ryuudo Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Franchise in any way, shape, or form.**

**I'm sorry for the title being called "Ryuudo" I can't fit the u. Anyways, thanks everyone whose been reading! Enjoy!**

**(By the way, taking place after the first 3 episodes means taking place after episodes 0, 1, and 2, NOT 1, 2, and 3).**

* * *

Episode 3: The Battle Field Ryuudou Temple

"So that's what happened." Saber stood up suddenly.

"Hm? Saber?"

"Shirou. The next time a life threatening event happens at school, don't hesitate to use a command seal and summon me."

"Ah...right."

"Shirou! I'm hungry! What'd you cook this time for me?" Fujimura barged in. She looked at them suspiciously before sitting down.

"Ah, what a troublesome boy you are."

* * *

"Trace...on." Shirou held a wooden sword. Green lines sprouted from it.

"Shirou?" Saber opened the door and walked in.

"Saber?" He said as the green lines retracted immediately.

"Practicing magic?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He nodded.

"Strengthening magic is all I'm good at, yet I'm not good enough at it. We almost got eaten today."

"But you survived." Saber said.

"Yeah, well...only just." He stared back down at the wooden sword and they sat in awkward silence for a bit. Saber stood up.

"I can tell my presence is bothering you."

"No, that's not true! You don't have to go." She smiled.

"I will see you in the morning." She shut the door behind her. Shirou sighed before focusing back on the sword.

"Trace on."

* * *

Wires hung around Shirou. Slowly, he began being pulled.

* * *

"Huh?" Shirou looked around but was unable to move his head.

"Where am I?"

"My, my, my, look who's awake."

"Huh?" A cloaked figure floated down in front of him.

"Who are you? Are you a master?" She laughed.

"That's not important right now." She grabbed his chin in her hands.

"I'm going to take those command seals of yours, sound good?" Shirou spat at her.

"Ugh!" She yelled, slapping him. She took out a dagger from her cloak.

"I was going to do you the honors of killing you quickly after taking your command seals, but it looks like I'll have to make this a bit more painful." She grasped his arm.

"What do you plan to gain from this?" He said.

"Saber, obviously." He grit his teeth.

"Release me, you witch!" She went silent.

"Did-"

"Silence yourself! You impudent fool." She rose the dagger to his neck shakily.

"I am tempted to kill you, but I must take your arm first. Relish in your pain." She rose her hand.

"Then die!" She slashed as Shirou shut his eyes. Shirou felt a whoosh of air. When he opened his eyes, he found himself dangling from someone's hands grasping the back of his shirt a distance away from the woman.

"Huh?" He looked around before focusing on the person.

"Archer?! Put me down this instant!"

"If you insist." He let Shirou fall to the ground with a thump.

"Ugh." Shirou said, slowly getting up and rubbing his head.

"Archer." The woman said, looking up at him.

"Caster, huh. So this is where you've made your rats lair."

"What business have you here? This boy is not your master. Perhaps you've come to form an alliance."

"Not me, my master. I just happened to be taking a walk when I stumbled upon this."

"Archer…!" Shirou grit his teeth.

"You should be more grateful, I just saved your life."

"Why you…"

"I see, is that the only reason you're here. Well you may leave now, I promise to take very good care of him."

"Sounds tempting, but I'll have to decline. If you don't mind, I'll just take him off your hands and we'll be on our way."

"How thoughtful of you. We have an agreement, Archer. I don't want to get into a fight." She licked her lips.

"Take his dead body." She began flying to where Shirou was.

"Another tempting offer. No doubt he'll be more useful to my master dead than alive, but she thinks otherwise. Unfortunately, I can't let you kill him." Archer stepped in front of Shirou. Caster stopped immediately and floated up.

"I see. In that case, I'll have to retreat. Too bad, too." She turned away.

"But I won't retreat without taking my prize!" Countless seals appeared around her and shot out blasts of mana.

"Woah there." Archer quickly grabbed Shirou and began dodging the mana blasts.

"Hey! Put me down!" "So you do want to die?"

"You...!"

"Drop him, Archer." Caster said, continuing to shoot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shirou yelled.

"Saving your sorry life, but if you want to die…" Archer got to the ground and dropped Shirou harshly. Shirou got up.

"I'll be fine on my own, thank you." Archer ignored him and turned back to face Caster. She smiled.

"I have unlimited mana in this area, so give up!" The seals appeared again and began shooting. Archer continued to dodge them as he leapt towards her. Two short swords, black and white, appeared in his hands.

"Why you!" She narrowed her shots, angling more on him, but they all missed.

"Try this!" He leapt behind her and slashed before landing on top of a building. The caster he slashed slowly faded.

"He did it?" Shirou said.

"Idiot. That was just a shadow from Caster's magic." There was cackling as she appeared further on the roof of a temple.

"Good effort. But I cannot be killed here. You on the other hand…" She began shooting once more.

"How can she use magic so much like that? It's crazy!"

"Tch!" Archer said, annoyed as he began dodging once more.

"Who do you think has been draining mana from people in the city?" Shirou's eyes widened. "

She…!"

"Shirou!" He looked behind him.

"Saber!"

"Archer! Thank you. We'll be in your debt this time." Saber said, raising her sword. He jumped back down beside Saber.

"Oho? It's really too bad I couldn't put up a barrier, but I've still set a field of unlimited mana for myself here. You will not defeat me, even if Saber is here." She flew through the air, shooting at them.

"Shirou!" Saber grabbed him and jumped away.

"Saber! We should get out of here. She has a point when she says she has unlimited mana." Saber nodded. She went for the exit with Shirou behind her.

"You will die!" Caster yelled, shooting the exit and blocking their way.

"This way!" Saber ran a different way. She suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Saber?" Shirou asked. Saber narrowed her eyes.

"I can't move my feet." Caster laughed as her seals lined up.

"Die." They shot at Saber.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled. The blasts exploded before they could make contact with Saber. Archer stood in front of them.

"Archer!" Saber said. "If I don't end this little conflict quickly, I'll never hear the end of it from her."

"I can move, just not my feet. This is strange." Saber said.

"Just wait there, Saber. I'll deal with Caster."

"Saber!" Shirou ran over. Archer glanced at him before leaping at Caster with his blades.

"As if!" Caster flew backwards while shooting at him. He easily dodged the blasts as he made his way towards Caster.

"Tch!" She flew backwards before stopping.

"I can't move! Why can't I move?" Archer took the opportunity and threw his blades at her, which slashed her in a cross formation.

"Gaahhh!" Caster screamed before hanging in midair. Archer stopped.

"She's caught on something." He walked over to Caster's body and slashed at the air next to her. That side of her fell down and it looked like she was being held up by her other side in the air. He slashed that side, as well and Caster fell to the ground.

"Thread?"

"Uh!" Caster coughed out, clutching her bleeding sides.

"If I were you, I'd disappear about now." He called down to her.

"Why you…!" Caster faded away slowly.

"You could've finished her off!" Shirou yelled.

"You said she was the one draining people's mana in the city, so why didn't you kill her here?"

"It wasn't time. I'm only here to fend her off so you and Saber can run away."

"Still, you could have-"

"Shirou, we have bigger problems." Saber grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking forward.

"Caster's gone, but I still can't move my feet." Shirou bent down to look at her feet.

"It must be the same thing that trapped Caster…"

"Ahh, so you've noticed." Came a silky voice. Their eyes narrowed and Shirou got up immediately.

"Caster may have thought this was her domain, but she didn't even notice as I slipped my way through. I've made it a lovely home, haven't I?" A figure in a black dress appeared to be floating in midair. However, in a split second, light from the moon shined down on them and they could see a thousand threads glinting in the light, surrounding them.

"What are those…!?" Shirou said.

"Shirou, you must run!" Saber said.

"Run all you want, but you'll never escape me." The woman laughed. She walked towards Shirou.

"Ah, those command seals look lovely. Mind if I have a look?" Saber slashed from where she was.

"I suppose I'll have to deal with you first, won't I?" Saber's arm suddenly constricted themselves to her slashing position, but wouldn't budge. Saber bit her lower lip.

"Release me this instant! What servant are you?"

"Ah ah, it's a secret. It wouldn't be fun to tell, would it?" Threads suddenly wound around Shirou as well.

"Ah! Let me go!" He yelled, struggling. Archer leapt down from where he was and slashed at the threads ensnaring Saber. She rushed forward, slashing at the woman. She dodged and sidestepped Saber's slashes.

"Why you!" As they fought, Archer cut Shirou free as well.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled. Every time Saber was about to slash her, a thread took her place and caught the blow instead.

"Archer! Emiya-kun, Saber!"

"Tohsaka?" Shirou turned around. Rin ran up beside him.

"What's going on? Who is that woman, another master or servant?"

"Usually I'd be the one asking you." Shirou joked.

"I should've known better." Rin shook her head. They quickly focused back on the battle

"Saber's having difficulty. Archer, don't just stand there! Support!"

"Right, right." Archer leapt back to the rooftop of a building.

"Will you not even fight back?" Saber grit her teeth as she continued slashing.

"Fight back? Why, if you want a fight so badly, perhaps it is time I grant it." The woman held out her hands and a thick string of threads gathered. She held out her hands and the threads shot out, deadly sharp. Saber slashed at them. Some of them went around and stabbed at her back instead.

"Gah!" Saber yelled, falling forward a bit.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled.

"Shirou, get out of here!" Saber said before rushing at the woman. Shirou looked around.

"I need something I can make into a weapon!"

"Don't be stupid, Emiya-kun! You'll just fall right into her trap. Look at all this thread surrounding this place."

"Then what do you suggest we do? Saber's in real trouble around here." Rin looked around.

"I'm thinking! We could try and make her fall into her own trap, what with all these threads around here." The woman gathered a bunch of threads around her. Saber readied herself. The woman smiled.

"You should be careful what you wish for. Perhaps you might get more than you bargained for." The threads suddenly shot out. Hundreds of threads wrapping around Saber.

"Kuh!" Saber said.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled, dashing forward, but getting caught in threads. An arrow pierced through the threads, landing in between Saber and the woman and exploding. The two of them quickly leapt away.

"Shirou! We must escape!" Saber yelled. She grabbed him and began running.

"Running away? You can run, but you won't escape!"

"No way!" Shirou yelled, eyes wide.

"You've had your fun." A girl stepped out from behind a pole, and they used that moment to escape as the women with threads paused. The girl who had stepped from behind the pole was the same girl who had controlled the crocodile. The woman bit her lower lip and stepped back. The threads suddenly retracted.

"You...what are you doing here?"

"I'm interested in the Ryuudou temple, that's all." Saber, Archer, Shirou, and Rin disappeared in the distance.

"Why did you interrupt me? I was just getting to the fun part."

"Don't get too carried away. On another note, this is the domain of that Caster, correct?"

"So she would believe." The girl smiled.

"Fancy to know that." The crocodile appeared and she got on it. Then, she disappeared.

* * *

Shirou panted.

"What on earth was that?" Saber leaned against a wall.

"Sorry, Saber. I know you were still trying to recover from your fight with Berserker."

"About that, Emiya-kun. What in the world were you thinking, going to Ryuudou temple by yourself? Do you know how dangerous that was? You almost got us all killed!" Rin scolded. He scratched his head.

"Don't blame it on me. I have no clue how I ended up there."

"Ugh! If I turn away from you for one second, you're already getting yourself into trouble!"

"I didn't get myself into it. Anyway, we should probably head home." Rin huffed.

"Fine, I'll accept your excuses for today since Saber needs to rest and replenish her mana. But next time, use your head!"

"Right, right. Come on, Saber!" Shirou and Saber walked to his house.

"Shirou."

"Hm?"

"Caster must've willed you to Ryuudou temple. It's dangerous for you to be out at night."

"I just fell asleep in my shack, I swear!"

"Make sure you stay in the house, and near me."

"...Near you?"

"Would you prefer an incident like this happening again?" He looked up.

"...Alright. I agree that that's a good idea. As long as we sleep in different rooms." She nodded.

"Good." They reached his house.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	5. Episode 4: The Fourth Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Franchise in any way, shape, or form**

**Sorry for the long wait! To make up for the long wait, I'll be uploading 2 episodes BACK TO BACK yes thank me later! Without further ado, here is episode 4!**

* * *

Episode 4: The Fourth Master

Shirou woke up in a cold sweat again.

"Shirou?" Saber was in the doorway.

"Oh, Saber..." "You were making noises in your sleep. Sorry if I disturbed you." He wiped his forehead.

"Not at all." He stood up.

"Well, I should make breakfast." He walked to the kitchen and began preparing food.

"Another dream about that fire, huh…"

* * *

"The safety here is questionable." Caster said to a shadowed figure. She got no response. She looked behind her as a presence suddenly made itself known.

"A visitor, shall I deal with them appropriately?" She got a crude nod and disappeared. The shadowed figure got up.

"Well...I guess it's time for school." Caster reappeared outside on the roof.

"Who goes there?" Caster challenged. The figure held both hands up.

"I come with no intentions of violence."

"I see. So what are you here for?" The girl walked forward.

"I offer myself." Caster raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You wish for me to believe something like that?"

"Miss the chance, if you would like."

"One question. How do you know my noble phantasm?"

"How I know is not important. It's the fact that I know that should be dangerous. You cannot allow me to leave here, correct?"

"You speak the truth." Seals appeared behind Caster.

"However, you cannot expect me to believe that you will come quietly."

"Well, you should begin to believe. I am tired of my master and I am useless acting on my own accord." Caster shot and there was an explosion. As the smoke cleared, the girl was on her knees, her shoulder bleeding.

"You truly do not wish to fight back, huh. I have no need for you, so I shall kill you instead." The wound on the shoulder began glowing before disappearing.

"Healing…!" Caster appeared in front of her.

"Alright, you've piqued my interest. You made quite the good decision. Rule breaker!" Caster pulled out a jagged dagger and the girl stood.

"Hmph!" Caster stabbed the girl.

"Gahh!" The girl yelled, clutching her head.

"Your master's command seals shall now be fading. You are now mine as well as your command seals!" Caster took the dagger out and looked at her hand, but nothing appeared.

"No command seals?"

"No, my master has no command seals, but I still belong to you." She turned around.

"On the other hand, my pet doesn't."

"Huh?" Caster said as a huge jaw bit her. In slow motion, a crocodile shook her before Caster fell to the ground, bleeding heavily.

"What…!" Caster gasped out. The girl turned to Caster.

"You were simply a part of my plan to escape. You do not have to die, so don't worry. Finish her." The crocodile lunged forward. The girl turned away.

"I still do not fancy watching you eat people's hearts." She turned back around once it was over.

"I didn't lie, you don't have to die." She put her hand on Caster's dead forehead, and Caster glowed.

"Come. We are free and we must now make our plan of attack." She climbed atop the crocodile and it darted away. Meanwhile, Caster sputtered awake.

* * *

Shirou sat in his seat, yawning.

"Thanks to my dream, I woke up a little early." He looked around.

"I wonder where Tohsaka is?"

"Shirou!"

"Fujimura-sensei!" He said, turning to her.

"Shirou, help! We have a transfer student today and I need to know the best way to introduce him!"

"Transfer student?"

"Yes, yes, now back to the subject!"

"It can't be that hard. Just introduce him and let him do the rest."

"Let him introduce himself, huh? I like it!"

"I think that's the standard way…" She skipped away.

"I wonder who this transfer student is…" He looked around the classroom to see that Rin had walked in and sat in her seat at some point in time.

"Well there she is. I wonder who else in here is connected to the Holy Grail war?" The bell rang.

"Alright class! Today we have a transfer student, so come on in!" Fujimura-sensei said. The door opened and a guy walked in. He had black hair that went to his shoulders and red eyes.

"This is Seth! Seth, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Seth Pharaoh." He bowed.

"Alright, Seth, why don't you take a seat, hm…." She scanned the room.

"Well, there's quite a few open seats in the back. Pick whichever one suits you." He bowed before walking back. Everyone eyed him as he took a seat right behind Rin, who was looking out the window.

"Hello, I hope you'll be able to help me here."

"Hm?" She glanced behind her.

"Ah, Seth, right? Of course, I'll do my best to help you get settled in." Shirou sighed in relief.

"For a second I was scared for him…"

"Now then! Let's get right into class!"

* * *

"And that's the lunch bell!" Shirou got up. He began walking quickly passed Rin, but didn't get very far before she stepped in front of him.

"T-Tohsaka?" He said. She cleared her throat before dragging him to the corner of the hallway.

"Emiya-kun, I've been thinking since our last encounter with Caster. Her hideout was at Ryuudou temple, right? Well, I was thinking that a possible candidate for a master might be Issei."

"...Issei? That's impossible. Trust me, he has no relation to the magic world, whatsoever." Rin rolled her eyes.

"Just think about it. Ryuudou temple is a spiritual place, I wouldn't be surprised if someone living there was a master in the war. And the only person we know is Issei."

"It's not Issei."

"Emiya-kun! Just check. I'll be satisfied if you just check. If you're so confident he's not a master, it should be no problem, right?" Shirou looked up.

"Alright, alright, I'll check. I'm sure you're just being paranoid, though."

"And you're not paranoid enough! Hmph. Just make sure you do your part." Rin crossed her arms before walking away.

"I'll meet you on the roof, I guess?" She waved her hand as confirmation. He sighed as he walked to the student council room.

"I'm sure I won't find anything." He walked in.

"Emiya? What was up with you and Tohsaka yesterday?"

"That's not important." He said, continuing to walk forward.

"Really?" Issei said, picking up a sandwich from his bento. Shirou grabbed Issei's arm and pulled his sleeve up.

"Emiya?!" Shirou sighed in relief. Issei got up and backed away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Confirmation. Hold still, Issei."

"Emiya!" There was a loud noise from the room.

"...!" Issei pulled his sleeve back down.

"A tattoo. Are you glad now?"

"That's no tattoo." Shirou said. Issei narrowed his eyes.

"Emiya...are you…?!"

"Are you, Issei!?" In the blink of an eye, Issei was behind Shirou and he dashed out of the room.

"Issei! Wait!" Shirou stood there.

"Unbelievable…!"

* * *

Rin stood by the roof fence, looking out over the city as she often did. She did a quick scout before sighing.

"Maybe I am being too paranoid…" Suddenly, a flush of mana washed over her.

"What was…?" She closed her eyes and sensed for the pull of mana before releasing her own mana to protect herself. A sleeping field around her appeared before dissipating.

"Someone was using a spell on me? From where?" There was a clapping noise as Seth walked towards her. Rin narrowed her eyes and held up her hand.

"Stop right there." He stopped and put both hands up.

"I understand if you're pissed, I just wanted to see the Tohsaka in action. You really do have great mana sensing skills." She raised an eyebrow.

"You know about magus'?"

"I'm from a small magus family, the Pharaohs. You've most likely never heard of them." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know I was a magus? And if you do know who I am, you should have known that was a dangerous move. If I had sensed you as a threat, I could've done some serious damage."

"Magus is written all over your name, Tohsaka. I know of some of the major branches of magus families and it was a risk I just couldn't help taking."

"Alright then, say I believe you. Why did you come to Fuyuki City?"

"Fuyuki City is a very interesting place. Besides, this is where the Tohsaka family resides. I'm very interested in...well, the Tohsakas in particular. That would be you." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Telling me this isn't going to make me trust you more. And if you're interested in the Tohsaka lineage, there's obviously more to it. One of the most famous connections is the Holy Grail War…" He smirked.

"Oh, I've also-"

"Tohsaka!" Shirou burst onto the roof. They both looked at him.

"Oh, Emiya-kun. This is Seth, the new transfer student."

"Yes, I know that." He said. She glared at him.

"I mean…" He looked between them awkwardly.

"Perhaps I should go."

"Ah, we shouldn't keep you. I'm sure you have plenty of places to get familiar with."

"Yes, and I was hoping you could show me around. You agreed to help me around here."

"Perhaps tomorrow, if you don't mind? I have some business with Emiya-kun."

"I see. Very well. I'd hate to get in the middle of a couple."

"Huh?" Shirou said. Rin looked near to bursting with anger, but she recomposed herself. He walked away.

"See you later. I hope we get to know each other better, Emiya-kun." He shut the door behind him. Rin closed her eyes and sensed for his mana to make sure he was gone. When she was sure, she sighed in relief.

"Why that presumptuous…!"

"So...what kind of things did you talk to him about?"

"Seth? Oh, nothing much. I'm still trying to decide if he's a potential friend or foe."

"No, I don't think he can be a foe…" She ignored him.

"Well, how did it go? I'm assuming you're here to tell me about Issei?" He nodded.

"Through methods, I've confirmed Issei to be innocent." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I should've known. You're sure he's innocent? You checked both hands?" He nodded.

"Hands, arms, all." Rin cringed.

"That's a little too much information. Well, I'll take your word for it then. Now that we've ruled out Issei, what other possible candidates are there? Caster's base is clearly at Ryuudou temple, but then, there's that other servant as well. There can't be two masters at Ryuudou temple, can there? They're clearly not working together…"

"Well, I guess I'll leave the thinking to you."

"Honestly, why am I partners with you again? We might as well make an actual alliance instead of just a truce, what with all these new servants and masters popping up."

"Oh? Is that an invitation?"

"Are you going to make me repeat myself?"

"...okay. An alliance is probably best. Now I'll leave you with this information. I asked Issei and he said there was nothing strange going on at Ryuudou temple, as far as he could tell."

"Oh? So you were planning on holding back that information if we weren't allies?"

"I already considered us in an alliance, so not really."

"Hmph, well, we can't count on normal humans to know about the Holy Grail war, either way."

"I trust him, Tohsaka. I don't think the master is at Ryuudou temple. Anyway, I'll leave the rest of the investigation of Caster to you." He began walking away. As he left, he could feel her glare burning at his back. He closed the door behind him and began panting hard. He wiped his forehead.

"As if I could leave it all to you. Sorry, Tohsaka, but I'll be investigating Issei and Caster all by myself." He walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Emiya-kun?" Shirou looked up.

"Uh, Seth, right?" He nodded.

"It's good to meet you."

"Lunch will be over soon."

"Ah, about that. I seem to have lost my way back to the classroom, so I came back here, hoping you and Tohsaka could help me."

"I guess it could be tough on your first day. Alright, I'll show you the way." Shirou began walking.

"Thank you very much." Seth followed behind Shirou with a smile. _I didn't lie, I am interested in the Tohsakas, however...Saber's master, huh. I'm also very interested in you._

* * *

**And suddenly, MORE characters! And that crocodile woman...just what is going on in this holy grail war? STAY TUNED!**


	6. Episode 5: Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Franchise in any way, shape, or form.**

**Aaaaand the second part of my back to back update! This should get your mind boggling, please enjoy it!**

* * *

Episode 5: Alliances

"_Saber!" Shirou yelled as she was frozen in midair. _

_"Don't get me wrong. We're friends, Emiya. But this is the way it has to be. Do it Caster." _

_"Gladly."_

_ "Shirou…!" _

_"Saber! Stop, Issei!" Caster blasted Saber, who fell to the ground, steaming and bloody. _

_"Saber!" Shirou yelled, running towards her, but he was frozen. _

_"I'd love to let you live, too, Emiya. But it's clear you're in an alliance with Tohsaka, so I can't let you go back to her." _

_"Issei, don't do this!" _

_"It's the Holy Grail War, and I guess you weren't ready for it. Caster." _

_"Gladly." Shirou's eyes widened as she shot a blast at him._

* * *

"Stop it!" Shirou yelled, waking up with his hands in front of him.

"Shirou?" Saber opened the sliding door that divided their rooms.

"Is everything okay? You only ever wake up in a cold sweat now a days." He breathed loudly for a second before looking back at her.

"I'm fine, I promise." He stood shakily.

"You're alright, Saber."

"Shirou?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I have to make breakfast." He walked to the kitchen and sighed.

"I must personally find out what Issei is up to. I know he had Caster kidnap me and all, but...no, there's always a chance that Caster is working behind his back. I have to believe in Issei. I wonder how confused Tohsaka is."

* * *

"Shirou? Aren't you leaving a bit early?" Saber asked.

"Hm? Oh, I have to help Fuji-nee."

"I see, take care." He nodded before leaving. He walked towards Ryuudou temple. He saw a few other people around the area.

"Alright." He entered the temple.

"E-Emiya?!"

"Issei!" Shirou said. Issei took off.

"Wait, Issei!" Shirou ran after him.

"He's surprisingly fast."

"What do you want, Emiya?" Issei yelled.

"Nothing! I just want to talk!" Issei stopped and Shirou also slid to a stop.

"Issei. I must first reconfirm...you're a master in the Holy Grail War, correct?" Issei's eyes narrowed.

"What of it? I see your command seals, too." Shirou nodded.

"I already knew the answer, so there's no reason to lie. Who is your servant?"

"Stay back, Emiya! I'm warning you. I didn't think you would attack me, nonetheless, in broad daylight."

"This is in no way an attack!" Shirou said.

"You're threatening me to get information out of me, aren't you?"

"How am I threatening you?" Issei coughed.

"This is not of your concern, unless you're willing to tell me your servant first." Shirou nodded.

"Saber is my servant."

"The Saber class?"

"Now that I've told you, admit to me your servant."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Issei! Would I ever lie to you?" Issei's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll say it for you. You control Caster in this Ryuudou temple area." Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Now tell me Issei, you're not having her do anything bad, are you? She's acting on her own accord, am I right?"

"Emiya…"

"Answer the question, Issei!" He shook his head.

"You're wrong, Emiya." Shirou's eyes widened.

"No way...you...but why? Why would you take innocent people's lives, Issei?!"

"Hm?" Issei said, confused.

"Tell me!" Shirou yelled, taking a step forward.

"Emiya, calm down. I would never do something like that."

"Hm? But you just admitted it."

"No, I mean you're wrong. Caster's not my servant."

"...huh?!" Shirou took a bunch of steps backwards, flabbergasted.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" He asked. Shirou took more steps forward and his eyes narrowed.

"Caster may not be your servant, but your servant still attacked Saber and tried killing her. Tell me, what class is she?"

"My servant is a guy."

"...huh?!" Shirou took a bunch of steps backwards, flabbergasted.

"Could it be true? Is Tohsaka right when she says I'm useless? I was so sure this investigation was gonna go the way I pictured it to…"

"Just because you know I'm a master, you shouldn't come here with fake information, Emiya."

"So...who is your servant?"

"Rest assured, my servant hasn't done anything."

"But who is he?" Issei sighed as he walked forward.

"I suppose I can trust you then. My servant is Assassin class."

"Assassin, huh. I know! You should join our alliance!"

"Alliance?"

"Tohsaka and I. You and Assassin would be a great help." He raised an eyebrow.

"As much as an advantage being in an alliance gives me, I have no interest in working with Tohsaka."

"Come on, Issei! Put that aside already."

"Don't worry, Emiya. I don't mind working with you."

"Issei, how does that work?"

"Think of it like a triangle. Tohsaka and I are in an alliance with you, but not with each other."

"That's not a triangle! Issei, be reasonable."

"Emiya, say I decide to be in the alliance. What would Tohsaka do?" Shirou looked at the sky.

"_Issei, in our alliance?! No way!" She hit Issei. _

_"Emiya-kun, you lied to me and gave me false information! Not only are you useless, you make things worse!" She hit him._

"Well...you have a point."

"There you have it. Since we're in an alliance with you, Tohsaka and I will at the very least have a cease fire. It's up to you whether you want to tell her about my servant or not." Shirou nodded as they walked towards school together.

_Thank goodness, Issei's not the master of Caster or the other servant. But then...who the heck is?_

* * *

"Ah, Tohsaka." Seth said.

"Oh, it's you. What can I do for you this fine morning?" She said sarcastically.

"I was just wondering if you can show me where the library is?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, but the library's off limits currently."

"Is it now? Why is that?"

"Some students decided to play a prank in the library and they ruined most of the shelves and books. It's being restored currently as we speak."

"I see."

"Excuse me, Tohsaka-senpai."

"Oh, Sakura. Good morning, how are you doing?"

"Um...I was wondering if you knew where Emiya-senpai is?"

"Emiya-kun? I'm sorry, but I don't keep tabs on him."

"Nope, only a collar." Seth said. Rin turned to him with her intimidating smile.

"Ara, did you say something, Seth?"

"Oho, how scary."

"Um, thank you." Sakura bowed before running to her classroom. Rin sighed.

"Honestly, that Emiya-kun better get here soon or he'll be late to school again. Do I have to scold him twice about the same thing?" On cue, Shirou walked into the classroom.

_I could tell Tohsaka, but then she'd find out I'm in an alliance with her and Issei. If I don't tell her, she'll be investigating the wrong stuff and we'll get nowhere…_ He stopped at his seat and sighed.

"Why must this be so complicated?"

"Good morning, Emiya-kun."

"Huh? Oh, Seth."

"May I ask where you were this morning?"

"Oh, I just slept in. Why?"

"I would've liked to ask you for directions to some places."

"There was always Tohsaka. Although after what you said yesterday, I understand why you wouldn't want to mess with her." The bell rang.

"Perhaps we can speak during lunch."

"If you want." Seth went back over to his seat behind Rin. Shirou sighed.

"How am I supposed to handle two alliances?"

* * *

"Well, it's lunch time." Fujimura said. Shirou got up and walked past Rin quickly. For once, she let him pass unharassed.

"I should go to Issei."

"Emiya-kun."

"Hm?" He turned around to see Seth.

"I'd like to speak with you."

"Oh, sorry. I have to go meet Issei." He turned to leave.

"You're a mage, correct?" Shirou stopped. Slowly, he turned around.

"How do you know that?" He smiled.

"Do you think I wouldn't know?" Shirou sighed.

"I guess how you came to know isn't as important. What of it?"

"Nothing. I just so happen to be a mage as well."

"What? Well that's good to know, I suppose." Shirou looked at the clock.

"So then-"

"I'd hate to hold you up. I hope we can become very good friends in the future. That is all I wished to discuss with you." Seth disappeared into the crowd.

"..." Shirou looked through the crowd and at the clock with a sigh.

"I'll have to discuss this with them..." With that in mind, Shirou dashed off.

"That was kind of strange. But to think he's a mage..." He barged into the student council room.

"Emiya." Issei greeted. Shirou walked over.

"Should we plan our attack?"

"Attack?" Issei said, eating his lunch.

"Why would we need to attack?" Shirou stopped. "I never really thought about that. I meant more of our plan of action, you know. And well, for one, Caster needs to be stopped."

"I thought about it, everything you said back there was actually true stuff, right?" Shirou nodded. Issei finished his lunch.

"Caster doesn't sound like too great of a person. It's even more disturbing that she tried killing you at Ryuudou temple. I'll have Assassin keep an eye out on the temple more, but other than that, I won't have him do anything too aggressive."

"You'll have to be careful, Issei. There were two servants at Ryuudou temple." Issei nodded.

"So, what kind of hell have you been through with Tohsaka?"

"Well, nothing too bad, actually. We've been attacked quite a few times. Berserker, Caster, and three unnamed servants have ambushed us up to now."

"Emiya." Issei stood up immediately.

"Do you understand what you just said?" Shirou scratched his head.

"Yes…?"

"Emiya, I'm serious. Add up all the servants you know."

"You, me, Tohsaka, Berserker, Caster, three unnamed servants...eight servants?!" Issei nodded.

"Perhaps one of them wasn't a servant then."

"But which one?"

"We can find out using process of elimination. Describe the unnamed servants."

"Well, one of them was like a huge golem."

"Nothing that I've heard of." Issei said.

"There was a woman with it as well, but Tohsaka and I assumed her to be the master."

"Understandable. If she wasn't a master, she'd be Caster, who you've already identified. I'd think the golem to be Berserker, but he's already identified as well. That means perhaps...Rider? Quite strange if you ask me."

"One of them ambushed us with a crocodile."

"My first thought is Caster, who is already identified. She could be Rider, or perhaps a magus with a familiar. That could also be true with the golem."

"The last one used threads."

"Threads, huh? That could easily be a style of magic by a master."

"I don't think so. Saber was getting her butt kicked."

"Hm...depending on the manner in which she used her threads, perhaps Archer class?"

"I...don't think so. She set them up before hand, which doesn't sound like Archer to me. Archer class would be more...in the battle and not setting things up before hand. He could also be cocky, stuck up, and a total jerk…" Shirou balled his hands into a fist.

"But that's all hypothetical." Issei said.

"Right, right!" Shirou said quickly.

"Sounds like Assassin, but I have Assassin, so that's not possible. She was probably a skilled magus. Perhaps Caster's master."

"Issei, if I thought she was Caster's master, I wouldn't have suspected you. Caster nearly died thanks to her. Sound like a master-servant relationship?"

"I suppose. I understand why you're having so much trouble, I can't identify any of those." They both sighed.

"This is so tiring…" The bell rang.

"Already?" They said, standing up.

"I'll have to meet up with Tohsaka after school, so don't wait for me or anything."

"Great...this is why you should just have one alliance. You can always break yours with Tohsaka."

"I wouldn't dare. See you later." They waved as Shirou left.

* * *

"Tohsaka." Shirou walked up to her as school ended.

"Emiya-kun." She greeted.

"Did you come up with anything?" She shook her head.

"There aren't any other prominent mage families in Fuyuki City or near it besides the Tohsakas. And Caster's master has hidden themselves very well, as well as all those other masters and servants. I can't find any trace of them in the city."

"I see. Well, did you know Seth was a mage?"

"Hm, Seth? Of course I did. He practically attacked me."

"I'm surprised he's alive."

"Hmph, I wouldn't act irrationally. With the amount of mana I sensed in him, I would say he doesn't pose a threat in terms of magic power, however, I don't trust him at all."

"Do you think he's a master?" Rin shook her head.

"He only came here recently, I'm sure. If he was a master, he'd have come to Fuyuki a long time ago in preparation for the Grail war." Shirou nodded slowly.

"Okay." They walked out of the school.

"So we're back to square one?" She stomped her foot in frustration.

"I can't stand not knowing who these masters and servants are! I'm going to investigate Ryuudou temple further for Caster and that other servant."

"There's no need for that!" Shirou said, super quickly. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Unless you have any other lead, that's our only information. I'd rather not provoke Illya and Berserker since we already know their whereabouts."

"Well...perhaps we could convince Illya to work with us?" Rin widened her eyes.

"Have you lost any wits you might have had? Asking Illya to work with us is like asking Caster to work with us. It's impossible."

"If you say so."

"I do. Get rid of any notion of that, you'll only get yourself killed."

"Hello, how are you two?" They turned around in alarm to see the girl who had controlled the crocodile behind them. Rin was on high alert.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relax. I come without the intention of violence." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"You don't really expect us to believe you just by your word, do you? You tried to kill us the first time we met." She shook her head.

"My pet tried. I told you to run."

"You almost killed Emiya-kun." Rin pointed out.

"I wouldn't have."

"Even if you say that…" Shirou mumbled.

"Well, you must have some objective for coming to meet us again. What is it that you want from us?"

"I want an alliance." Shirou slumped his shoulder.

"Another one?" Rin glanced at him, but turned her attention back to the girl.

"Why would we ally with you? You tried to kill us, and not only that, but you told us you weren't a master. What benefit would you gain from allying with us?"

"I would gain safety and a basis of work. You would gain information beyond your wildest imagination." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Information, huh."

"Of course, I'll take you by your word of alliance. Think carefully."

"What should we do, Tohsaka?" She narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"We don't really have a choice. Besides, we're gaining more from this alliance than she is. She definitely has an ulterior motive, but until we know what that is, we can't be sure if she's actually a friend or a foe. Besides, there's two of us. If she attacks us, we can just defeat her like any other master."

"But last time…"

"Last time, we didn't have Archer or Saber." Rin straightened herself.

"Alright, we'll agree to an alliance. You'll get your safety and basis for work, whatever that means, and you'll give us what information you have about the Grail war." She smirked.

"I find myself not believing you."

"What does that mean?!" Shirou yelled.

"Relax, you will get the information you seek. First things first." She walked forward.

"I am a servant."

"If you're a servant, then who is your master?"

"I shall not speak of him out of fear."

"Alright, fair enough. Why are you acting on your own accord?"

"I would do anything to break away from my master."

"That's not really possible." Shirou said.

"You are too single-minded." He narrowed his eyes.

"What does she mean by that, Tohsaka?" Rin narrowed her eyes and ignored him.

"What class are you, then?"

"Rider class."

"Rider? I guess that makes sense."

"That's one mystery solved." Shirou said.

"When I attacked you, I was under the control of my master."

"Alright. As long as we have an alliance, we will not attack each other and we'll help the other out if either party is in danger. Is that agreed upon?" They all nodded.

"Good. And just as we don't fully trust you, I'm assuming you don't fully trust us. What information you share with us will come at its own time, I suppose. The information you shared with us is valuable enough as it is."

"Please, that's not even one-tenth of the information I hold. I gave you the least important stuff." Shirou's eyes widened.

"Just what do you know and how do you know it?" Rin nodded.

"I understand, knowledge is power. We can't get all the information out of you that we'd like to, so would it be acceptable to ask questions instead?"

"Not for now. There's somewhere I must be. I leave you with a warning. Something much bigger is going on, something neither of you could ever imagine. Now if you'll excuse me, I must make my way to the church." She walked passed them.

"The church? I'll leave you with a warning of my own. You'll find no help from Kirei Kotomine."

"I seek not help, purely confirmation."

"I don't think I'm following this conversation too well." Shirou said. Rin turned back to Shirou as Rider left.

"I'm sure Kirei knows what's going on, even if he is a fake overseer. He wouldn't share his information with us, however, so we'll have to try to get it from Rider."

"Ideas about what she meant when she said something bigger is going on?"

"Exactly that. And we have to figure out what."

"As in something bigger than the Holy Grail war, right?" Rin shook her head.

"Honestly, why am I partners with you again? We should both get going. I need to discuss this with Archer."

"You're right." They both walked home.

* * *

"I see. You understand very well what's going on." Kirei nodded.

"I'm surprised you allow this."

"Why should I not?" She sighed.

"The Grail's corruption truly has come this far, huh." She turned to leave.

"What do you plan to do now, Rider?" She turned back around to him.

"I need not share that. A warning, once I've dealt with my master, you could very well be next."

"Hoh? I'll wait until then. Don't disappoint me." She left the church.

"You're there, correct?" A figure materialized behind Kirei.

"I think I've found a way for you to enter." The figure raised an eyebrow.

"Hoh? Exciting. As expected of you."

"He's eager to join the war. You should have no problem."

"Of course not, after all…" He smirked.

"How could I have a problem with killing people?"

* * *

**I hope you had fun reading this episode! Review, follow and favorite if you're really enjoying it! Thanks! See you next episode!**


	7. Episode 6: Blade Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Franchise in any way, shape, or form!**

**Here it is! After a suuuuuuper long wait, the next episode, with a rather scary sword fight! I hope you enjoy it! And I'm sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

Episode 6: Blade Dance

"Shirou." Saber said.

"Hm? Is something wrong, Saber?" Shirou said as she sipped some tea.

"I was just thinking that it's been quiet lately."

"Well, I don't mind the quiet."

"I believe it to be the quiet before the storm. Take care on your way to school, Shirou. Don't hesitate to command me to your side if you find yourself in a bad situation." He nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't." He left.

* * *

Shirou sat in his seat.

"I hope Saber was wrong about the calm before the storm." He looked around.

"It looks like Sakura's not here today. Usually she greets me before class." He looked over at Rin, then behind her.

"Seth doesn't seem to be here today either."

"Alright, let's begin class!" Fujimura said.

* * *

"Well, that's all I have for you today. Go to lunch." Everyone stood.

"Emiya." Issei walked over to him.

"This is rare. Usually you wait for me in the student council room."

"Well sometimes you never show up."

"Ah, right, right." They walked out of the classroom, past Rin.

* * *

"So you met Rider." Issei said. Shirou nodded.

"Looks like I was right about her class. But I wonder what other information she has."

"You'll have to wait to get that."

"But does this mean she's in an alliance with you and Tohsaka but not me?"

"I suppose, don't worry. I'll give all the information we get from her to you." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door before it was rudely opened.

"Don't come in." Issei said.

"Ah, so you were prepared already." Rin stepped through the door anyway.

"T-Tohsaka!" Shirou said.

"I knew I'd find you here, Emiya-kun. If you don't mind, Issei, I'm going to borrow Emiya-kun for a bit."

"I do mind, this time." Issei stepped in front of Shirou.

"Wha?!" Shirou said, looking between them. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, this is new. Looks like you found some of that courage, Issei. Would you mind stepping aside?"

"Sorry, no can do. It's too bad you haven't found some of that, what would it be...anything but rudeness."

"Oi, oi, come on now, you two." Shirou said. Rin cleared her throat.

"Emiya-kun." She gave him her intimidating smile.

"It's important, Issei."

"W-well, if she says so, I think I should go." Shirou said.

"Emiya. We have important things to discuss as well."

"Th-that's…"

"Your guy talk can wait. This is much more important."

"No, trust me. This is much more important." The two of them had a staredown.

"I'm very sorry, Issei!" Shirou bowed before going over to Rin.

"Unexpected betrayal!" Issei yelled. Rin covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.

"I knew you'd make the right choice, Emiya-kun. Let's go before lunch is over."

"Don't worry, Issei, I'll find you after school instead of Tohsaka."

"What?!" She quickly dragged him by the arm to their usual meeting place on the rooftop.

"So…" Shirou said.

"Hmph. Honestly, that Issei...who does he think he is?!" Rin stomped her foot before calming herself.

"Alright, back to important matters...that Rider. She definitely knows a lot about things going on with the Grail War. We have to find her again so we can get some more information."

"Even if we find her, will she give us the information?"

"Perhaps not, but there's no way to know unless we try. She'll at least let us ask the questions."

"She still confuses me." Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather have you and Saber as backup in case she really is an enemy, but it seems I'll just have to go question her myself." Suddenly, an overflow of mana washed over them.

"Even I felt that one!" Shirou yelled, turning around.

"Emiya-kun!" Rin said, looking around as a bounded field covered the school.

"We have to find the mage that put this up!" He nodded. They ran down the stairs and back into the school.

"Where do we go? There's mana everywhere!" There was a weird noise and they turned around to see a figure rising from the ground. It didn't have a distinct shape and it was nearly see-through, but it launched itself at them.

"Gandr!" Rin quickly shot at it. It dispersed, but others took its place. Rin grit her teeth.

"There's an entire army of these things!"

"_Don't hesitate to command me to your side." _

"Tohsaka, one sec. I'll call for Saber."

"Good idea. Only a command seal will work. This bounded field is blocking my connection to Archer...honestly, I know I didn't sense anything! Was it just put up now? By who?" He put his hand forward quickly.

"Come to my aid...Saber!" One of the creatures leaped at Shirou. Then, in the blink of an eye, Saber was in front of Shirou and slashed it with her invisible sword.

"Shirou!" Saber looked around. "I understand the situation. Leave this to me." She slashed at the creatures. Rin nodded.

"Come on, Emiya-kun! We have to find the mastermind."

"Right." "Saber will join us once she's done here." They ran off in search of the source. As they ran down a flight of stairs, more creatures appeared. Rin lifted her arm and shot at them with Gandr. Thinking quickly, Shirou broke off a rail from the stairs.

"Trace on." Green lines sprouted from it.

"Haah!" He charged forward, hitting one of the creatures into a wall.

"Oh? You've gotten better since the last time, Emiya-kun."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said, sweeping at some others.

"I've been training with Saber, so my magic and physical skills have gotten better."

"You've finally done something right, at least." Rin smirked as they destroyed all the creatures in the hallway. Shirou's eyes widened suddenly.

"Issei!" He ran down the hallway.

"Emiya-kun!" Rin yelled as she ran after him. He burst into the student council room.

"Issei! Are you in here?" A crowd of creatures looked at him and advanced, but Issei was nowhere to be found.

"Emiya-kun, duck!" He ducked as a barrage of Gandr shots fired at the creatures.

"We don't have time to look for Issei! Hurry up!" Rin yelled as she continued down the hallway.

"...right." He followed her.

"Perhaps Issei found his own way to deal with this..." Shirou thought aloud quietly as they continued running.

"Oho? So the two of you are moving around in here." A voice said. They reached the bottom of a flight of stairs and at the top was nine other than...

"Caster! So you're the one behind this bounded field." Rin said.

"You…!" Shirou threw the enhanced rail and she dodged with a laugh.

"How amusing." She rose her arms as seals appeared behind her. "Face your demise."

"Emiya-kun!" Rin dragged them both to the side of the wall. She appeared at the bottom of the stairs to continue shooting. They ducked into a classroom.

"No good, there's people here." Shirou said.

"They're…all…" Rin gasped, looking at them all laying on the floor.

"Die alongside your comrades!" Caster said, reappearing in front of them.

"I don't think so!" Shirou grabbed a desk.

"Trace on!" Caster shot, but he put the enhanced desk in front of him and Rin, shielding them.

"How annoying!" She said as she rose creatures from the ground.

"It's too dangerous to fight in here with our classmates in here! We have to get out." Rin said.

"Got it. Leave it to me. Haaah!" He charged Caster, who disappeared. They were in the hallway again and he put the desk behind them, blocking shots as they ran.

"You can't escape!" Caster said, appearing in front of them.

"Haaah!" Caster disappeared as Saber tried cutting her.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled as they ran behind her.

"Rin. Can you get a hold of Archer yet?" Rin shook her head.

"I see, then I shall handle Caster." She charged forward.

"Don't think it'll be as easy as you think." Caster yelled, shooting.

"Emiya. Tohsaka." They turned around.

"Kuzuki-sensei!" Shirou said, surprised. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Emiya-kun." She warned.

"So you can move in here?" Shirou said, taking a small step forward.

"Emiya-kun, you idiot! Get down!" Rin yelled.

"Huh?" He said. Kuzuki began walking towards them.

"Hoh? What do you plan to do with your students, Souichiro?"

"Nothing, unless they decide to stand against me. We shall simply dispose of Saber then be done here. Or rather, you will. I have no interest in this."

"Kuzuki...sensei?"

"Very well." Caster said.

"You think we'll let you?" Rin grit her teeth.

"Emiya-kun, move! Gandr!" Shirou dodged as did Kuzuki.

"You're a powerful mage, don't get me wrong. That's why I'd hate to do this to you." He began running towards them.

"Tohsaka!" Shirou yelled. Rin's eyes widened. He appeared next to them, hitting both of them into the wall.

"Gah!" They yelled.

"Shirou!" Saber yelled, but had to block Caster's attacks. Caster's eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Souichiro." He nodded. He grabbed Rin and Shirou smashing them into the ground, before walking away.

"T-Tohsaka…" Shirou looked to his side.

"Saber…" Saber was having difficulty as Caster pushed her back.

"I'd love to have more fun here, but it seems to have gotten dangerous. I suppose I'll spectate." Caster disappeared.

"Wait!" Saber yelled. However, she took the chance to run over to Shirou and Rin.

"Shirou! Rin!" She shook them and they opened their eyes groggily.

"Ugh...that bastard, I'll get him back for that, even if he is our sensei…"

"We need to get out of here." Suddenly, one of the walls in the hallway was blown to pieces. Shirou coughed.

"Saber!" She turned around and rose her sword.

"You are the one called Saber, am I correct?"

"You are correct." Saber answered. A woman stepped through the light created by the hole in the wall. She had golden hair that was tied into a long braid with a decorated headset. She wore armor similar to Saber's and had a sword buckled to her belt.

"Who...are you?" The woman lifted the sword from its sheath and pointed it at Saber.

"I am…" She ran forward and slashed at Saber.

"Saber!"

"So you mean to fight." Saber defended herself quickly.

"I don't understand what you mean by that, but…" Saber pushed.

"I won't let you any nearer!"

"Your sword play will speak to that." The woman leapt forward and struck at Saber head on. Saber began exchanging blows with her.

"Saber!" Shirou began trying to stand, but couldn't, so sat himself up against a wall. Neither of them seemed to be getting the upper hand.

"I'm serious this time. Tell me your name." Saber said as they locked swords. They locked eyes as well.

"And I have told you. I am Saber." They broke apart.

"I'll admit, your sword skills are worthy of it."

"I have come to see if you are also worthy of claiming the title of Saber."

"You'll see for yourself." Saber launched forward.

"Tohsaka…did you hear their conversation?"

"I've been crippled, not turned deaf. Of course I heard it." Rin grunted as she shifted to a sitting position as well.

"Do you understand it? I don't."

"Of course you don't." She coughed.

"Another Saber? But that's impossible…"

"Rin! Shirou!" Saber said as she was hit back. She looked back at them.

"I suppose you can't run...very well. I shall protect you here."

"It seems I have chosen a good time to come. A warrior fights at her best when she fights to protect something."

"And you would know that?" Saber questioned, charging.

"As a fellow swordsmaster, I am sure you will be able to tell through our battle."

"I see. So you're not joking. That doesn't change the fact that you're not Saber class!" They began exchanging blows too fast for Shirou and Rin to see.

"Gah!" Saber yelled as she received damage and quickly backed off.

"This isn't looking good...after Saber's fight with Caster and her minions, she isn't at her best shape." Rin said. Saber panted as she rose from her knee.

"I expected more from you, Saber." The woman claiming to be Saber said. Saber gave no answer, she only continued panting.

"It seems you aren't at your best. Perhaps I was wrong about you."

"What should we do?" Shirou whispered. Rin bit her lower lip.

"I'm thinking…!"

"You are not worthy of the name Saber after all. Very well, I shall end you here!" The woman launched forward at an incredible speed, sword raised to strike Saber down.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled, standing somehow.

"Gah!" Saber yelled, shutting her eyes in anticipation. There was a splash of blood pooling beneath Saber. However, when they all looked, it wasn't Saber's blood, but the other Saber's, who had quickly backed away.

"Saber!" Shirou yelled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Haah!" She yelled, rushing to push the other woman back. She narrowed her eyes as she parried all the blows, albeit slower than before. Saber jumped away, clutching her arm from fatigue.

"You must realize...I am no longer alone."

"So it would seem…" The woman clutched her stomach where it had been pierced through by an arrow.

"We shall have to settle this another time. Until we meet again, Saber." The woman turned and disappeared the way she had come. The minute she exited, Saber's armor faded and she fell.

"Saber!" Shirou took a step forward but collapsed. Archer dropped down from a hole in the ceiling and caught Saber before she hit the ground.

"Saber…!" Shirou said. Archer set her in an upright sitting position against a wall.

"It looks like I made it just in time."

"Just in time? Next time, try getting here before we're all almost killed!" Rin scolded angrily.

"Sorry, I guess I'll just hover around you from now on. If you don't want that, try not getting into so much trouble while you're at school." He walked over to Shirou.

"Hmph, you're supposed to be able to help your servant, but you can't even do that. I shouldn't expect you to be able to stand right now then."

"Heh, coming from you…"

"Archer?" Caster appeared.

"What a surprise. I was hoping to see the battle to the end and finish off the winner."

"You didn't expect me to just abandon my master, did you? You would be wise to leave now while you have a chance." She laughed.

"Consider yourself the one who's fortunate here." She said, as she faded. The bounded field slowly faded as well.

"What seems to have happened here?" They looked up.

"Rider!" Shirou said.

"So you're that Rider, huh." Archer said, walking over to Rin and carrying her.

"Allow me to help." She walked over and put her hand on Rin and Saber's forehead. They glowed.

"The pain isn't alleviated, but the wounds should be." She walked over to Shirou.

"Oh my, what happened here?"

"Thanks, Rider."

"We are in an alliance." She said, healing him.

"Ammit." The crocodile appeared immediately and she dragged Shirou onto it.

"I shall also take Saber." Archer nodded.

"I'll leave them to you." He then jumped off with Rin in hand.

"Rider…"

"I know. Go." The crocodile took off.

* * *

"Huh?" Shirou woke up shakily.

"I see you're awake." Rider said. He sat up, gripping his side in pain.

"Huh?" There was no wound.

"I have the ability of healing so I don't have to wrap people up in bandages."

"Convenient." He looked to his side to see Saber still sleeping.

"Say, Rider. Do you know who that other woman was?" She finished sipping her tea and stood.

"She was Saber."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are too single-minded. I mean exactly what I said. I must be leaving." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Rider!" She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She sighed.

"What's the point of thanking someone when you're in an alliance with them?" She opened the door.

"Watch out. You shouldn't tire Saber out for a while. She fought hard. And honestly, she did very good to hold up so long against that Saber." Rider shut the door behind her.

"That Saber?" Shirou looked at Saber. "What did she mean?"

* * *

**There it is! I hope you all enjoyed the action. Please review if you liked it, PM me, follow, favorite! Thanks for reading, at the very least! Until next time(which is hopefully not too long)!**


End file.
